Break In
by SpokenOutcast
Summary: Bella's living the high life and everything is just starting to sort itself up and make a turn for the better. She hasn't even had to raise her wand to save her life in the last few months. That is, until someone breaks into her home. Bellamione, death, gore. Don't read if you aren't ready to deal with all of that. One shot.


She really didn't mean to do it. She barely even registered the cold glass cutting into her hand when she thrust it into his throat. Everything slowed down in that instant but time sped up once more as she watched him struggle to breathe on the kitchen floor.

She picked up the wood he dropped as soon as the shard dug itself into his jugular. She stood over the dark haired boy...no, not boy. He wasn't a boy anymore. Years had passed and made him into a hollow faced man. It was almost like looking into a gender bent version of herself, she mused. Not her as she was now but the her right after Azkaban and before she and Hermione became something more than enemies on the battlefield. If she were being honest, what he'd done was something she would've done too, once. Now though, she would never bother. Hermione had helped her fix herself and become someone better than she was before.

He didn't like the fact they were together, that much was more than evident when he snuck into their home. It somehow became even more evident and blatantly obvious when his Avada Kevavra only missed her by the skin of her teeth and charred the freshly painted wall. On instinct, she went for her wand which she'd foolishly set down to wash their salad under the kitchen sink's tap. As soon as her fingers grasped the wood however, he shouted an expeliarmus. Having no other options and narrowly avoiding another spell, she dove for the dining room table and knocked it over so she could have a makeshift shield.

He knew she was defenseless, he wasn't stupid. She knew too. What he didn't know was she'd taken muggle self-defense classes as soon as she and Hermione bought the house. When he rounded the corner and stretched his arm out to cast a spell, she lunged forward and pushed his elbow up.

The magic hit their chandelier and caused it to fall next to the nocked over table. Her knee connected with his gut as her right hand held tightly onto his throat. His wand arm was trapped between her left bicep and ribcage while her right hand began to squeeze his windpipe as hard as she could. He sputtered andd gasped for air long before she held him against the wall.

When she looked into his eyes, Bellatrix didn't see this boy anymore. She saw the pure, unadulterated hatred he never let Hermione see. Why would he? Beyond her relationship with the notorious witch, he had no issues with her.

His left hand began scratching at her face weakly, but his nail connected with her eye. She blinked back the pain and tears as she rammed the crown of her head into his nose. His eyes watered as he slowly ssank to the floor. She crouched down in front of him and searched his body for her wand. She found it in his back pocket. Upon grabbing it and standing, she huffed when she turned and saw the damage he'd inflicted on her and Hermione's new home.

"You've got style boy, I'll give you that, but you were never made to be a killer. I heard you walk in, sloppy-" She turned to see him pointing his wand at her once more. He cast a weak stupefy which she easily deflected, albetic unfortunately into one of the hanging picture frames of her and Hermione on one of their out of country trips. "How _stupid_ are you? What do you hope tot gain after all of this? You want me dead. I get it. I helped the man that tried to kill you, but this...this isn't you. I know it isn't." She walked back over to him and crouched once more. His nose was bleeding and he looked altogether pathetic in her opinion. She tsked. "Do you even know why you're here anymore?" That clearly hit a nerve, which one she couldn't be sure. He bared his teeth and yelled out a gutteral,

"Shut up!" As he forced his body forward and knocked her down. He ripped the wand from her fingers. "You awful, terrible, no good, manipulative _cunt!_ " He was all but foaming at the mouth, she noticed. At some point his words became fuzzy because his fists were connecting aggressively with her face.

The deranged man wwas straddling her and somehow got her hands under his knees when he toppled her over. She thought it ironic she would die to him after all these years. After things were looking better than they ever had.

She had a home, her sisters were talking to her again and she'd finally found the love of her life. Hermione...her dear, sweet Hermione. What would she think? She'd come to rely on Bella's presence as much as Bella had come to rely on her's.

No, she couldn't make a widow of her wife. Not yet and certainly not like this, at the hands of this _bastard._ He stopped punching her in favor of choking her, but when he put his weight on her windpipe one of her hands were freed. For a moment she thought she heard something cracking but hoped it was just her imagination. With her hand freed she hurriedly felt around for her wand or a weapon, anything that would help her get him off.

It was taking all of her willpower to stop her hand from trying to claw his off of her throat. Her vision was going black, her body wanted oxygen and her mind wanted to survive. She grabbed something cold and sharp. It cut into her palm but it did the job when it connected with his windpipe.

His eyes bulged and his hands shot off of her neck and onto her wrist instead. He tried to pull her hand away ut she pushed the shard deeper. He fell backwards and she found herself on top of him, shoving the glass ass deeply into his neck as she possibly could. They were both gasping, him because of his current predicament and pretty clearly because her windpipe had been damaged.

When all was said and done, she lifted herself off of the gasping boy and looked at her hands, shocked. When she stood she'd taken the weapon out of his throat on reflex. Now there was nothing stopping the blood from rushing out and into his throat. He sputtered, coughed and gurgled while she looked and found his wand beside him. She dropped the glass in favor of the piece of wood. Her wand was still missing, probably shoved under some godforsaken gap in the struggle.

She looked on as he choked on his own blood until she heard a thud and gasp behind her. She jerked her eyes away from the sight to look towards the offending sound. Hermione was covering her mouth with both hands. She looked...scared.

"Bella...what-what did you do? What did you do?!" She ran towards her friend and kneeled next to his now still body. His head had turned. He saw her walk in before he died. "Bella! Why would you kill Harry?!"

And just like that, with one question, her world began falling apart.


End file.
